Siege of Shanghai
The Siege of Shanghai was a long protracted military campaign and siege conducted by the United States Armed Forces, NATO coalition forces and Sentinel Task Force on the city of Shanghai, the largest city in all of the United Federation of China, to secure control over the Yangtze River. The battle began the Yangtze Campaign, but was long and drawn out which forced the campaign to be slowed down dramatically due to large numbers of resources being devoted to capture the city. The campaign was often called the Monte Cassino of China since the siege included various series of offensives by both sides. The high casualty rates and way the battle was carried out also resulted in the siege was called the Stalingrad of the Yangzte. The siege ended on September 14th, 2072 when the last of the Chinese Federation forces surrendered after the last of the Yangtze River was secured by the American-NATO coalition forces and the city occupied until after the terrorist attack on San Francisco happened in November 13th, 2072 with the American-NATO coalition forces withdraw from the Chinese Federation in order to regain independence from the United Federation of China. Background By the year 2070, the United States of America found itself exhausting too many men and resources fighting the Russian Army, Chinese Federation and East Asian forces during and after the Russo-American War and the U.S. government began to worry. Conscription was brought in and casualty rates were mounting, but gains were limited and Chinese Federation supply lines remained intact despite the efforts of the American Northern Pacific Fleet to eliminate them during the Battle of the Bearing Sea. That same year, Supreme Commander of the United States Armed Forces, Henry Burth, made a risky suggestion claiming that the United States and NATO coalition should deploy power armor units and some of its finest divisions to invade the Chinese Federation mainland in order to end the war once and for all. The invasion was approaved of and one of the objectives was to secure control over the Yangtze River so American and NATO coalition forces can better be deployed to the front lines across mainland China. Shanghai was one of the primary targets and would be subjected to a naval and air bombardment before ground forces were sent in to capture the city. Trivia *In the original multiplayer trailer for Battlefield 4, a Gunship and the Cruise Missile were present. However, in the final map only the Cruise Missile can be used instead. *There are some warships out in the river that fire at random intervals into the city in a similar manner to Isla Inocentes. *The map was stated to have taken six months to develop. *This is the first Battlefield map revealed where a major capture point can be destroyed. The trailer for the map also reveals Levolution. *The Shanghai Pudong district can be seen across the river from the map. The Pudong can also be seen in the singleplayer level, Shanghai, albeit at a different angle, implying the Zhi Yu Towers the campaign mission took place in is also across the river. *On rare occasions, a glitch will make the skyscraper not fully collapse and the debris will overlap with the still standing, semi-destroyed skyscraper. *There is a sign that states "Noobs this way" next to the elevator in the Metro area. *Furniture such as couches, tables, and other interior objects seen in PC or next-gen (PlayStation 4, Xbox One) platforms are not present in last-gen consoles. *When the Levolution is triggered and the skyscraper is in mid-collapse, the screen on the side displaying advertisements shows a "blue screen of death" for a brief moment before going dark and collapsing. *During the beta, the elevator at the Arcade building allowed players to walk behind it. The final game expanded the nearby walls length to prevent this. However, since September 2014, players may now walk behind the elevator again. *During the beta, the collapse of the skyscraper caused ash to cover the entire map. The effect was reduced for the final version of the game. *The skyscraper at the center of the map, Ming Broadcasting Center (Chinese: 明天广播中心; Pinyin: Míng Tiān Guǎng Bō Zhōng Xīn; literally: Tomorrow Broadcasting Center) is actually fictional, not being present in real life. *In the game files this map is named MP_Siege. *The layout of the SHTV TV news footage shown on various screens around the map seems to be based on the layout of CCTV-13 in real life. *Advertisements depicting "啃得起" can be found around the map. It appears to be an ersatz version of the fast food chain restaurant KFC, which is known as 肯德基 (Pinyin: Kěn Dé Jī, compare with 啃得起: Kěn Dé Qǐ) in China. Gallery Nimitz-strike-group.jpg USS-Harry-Truman.jpg Fleet 5 nations.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg hh-60-pave-hawk_2784115b.jpg MV-22 Ospreys takeoff on USS Makin Island.jpg 041126-M-5191K-005.jpg 27094ce9db657b6023e77bb544129286.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg 478415283 ff9acded0e b.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg M4.jpg Red-Cross-and-Marines.jpg Sgt-bryan-early.jpg CFBDVL3WPVGCLOFGVZIDTQO76U.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg Recon-Shooting.jpg Cux1Yq0.jpg Category:2070s conflicts Category:World War III Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving NATO Category:Battles involving the United Federation of China Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Fictional battles